


[AU] Muse (Oneshot)

by ThirstyCasual



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Drama & Romance, F/M, Murder, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyCasual/pseuds/ThirstyCasual
Summary: Jhin finds the perfect muse, so he pulls out his best enticing act.[Professor!Jhin x Shy!Reader suggested a while ago by Monoscape.]
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	[AU] Muse (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something different, given the Jhin in my other fics is out of character. For this, I wanted to remind myself of what he would actually do in these types of situations, despite the AU tag. I hope I got the shyness of the reader right as well, since I'm extroverted myself - this fic is completely out of my comfort zone, but it was so fun to write. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Charcoal, lead, eraser. Paper, tape, plank. Such are some of the instruments you deal with on a daily basis, each class bringing a new challenge for you and your fellow students to tackle. The model shifted out of her uncomfortable pose. You shifted in yours, stretching your back after being hunched over your drawing for minutes on end. A few footsteps shuffled around as people went out on a break. Some stayed around, admiring their own work and trying to find bits and pieces to fix before your professor came to give you constructive criticism. 

You heard his footsteps approach the door, and shortly after it opened - revealing the man in his usual attire. He offered no greeting and began his slick slalom between easels, murmuring conversations with every participant in his class. You stayed hidden behind your own drawing, curiously trying to catch a glimpse of everyone else’s drawings and the professor. Quickly enough, he reached the person sitting close to you, and you could have a clearer look at the drawing. It was decent enough, but the proportions were a bit off - easily fixable. 

“I understand, thank you.” the student spoke as the man next to him left his side with an elegant turn of his heels.

He then came next to you, quietly analyzing your work. You looked at his face as he did so, and became a bit enthralled with the way his hair looked like in the winter golden hour sun. Evening classes are so much better, and cozier, during winter. You sheepishly looked back at your drawing, blushing.

“You could use some anatomical improvements. Perhaps a little touch of your own flair and linework flourish, here and there.” he spoke. He noticed you chuckled shortly. “I’m sorry, is there something funny? I’d like to hear it.” he asked you.

“Was the rhyme intentional?” you replied, briefly looking at him and darting your eyes away the instant eye contact was made.

“No, but let us pretend it was, shall we?” he smiled. “Now, where was I,” he continued. “You don’t really seem like yourself using this medium, and while I do appreciate your tries, I don’t think charcoal really suits your meticulous demeanor.” he carefully explained.

“O-Oh, of course, Mr. Professor,” you replied. “What should I go for, then?”

“Ugh, _please_ drop the title. It makes me feel old.” he joked, despite being a matured man himself, somewhere in his thirties or forties. “Just call me Jhin, will you? All of you, for that fact. It _is_ my name, no shame in using it. Keep the formalities for business.” he spoke louder so everyone in the room could hear him, and the attention of all the eyes in there made you feel uncomfortable. He returned to you, “Try mechanical pencils, you won’t have to sharpen them.” he noted the absolute mess you had on you, charcoal flakes all around and smudged on your skin - he found it quite charming and clumsy. “Charcoal requires a certitude you can only get through endless practice.” he placed his hand on your shoulder noticing your slight discouraged attitude, “It’s not my favorite either; it’s too messy, _as you can see_. Getting charcoal out of clothes is such a pain.” he whispered with a slight disapproval in his tone.

You smiled, looking at his chest while you stood on your chair.

He noticed you were looking at him, and raised his eyebrows. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about!” he scoffed as he brushed off the slight soot on his tie. “Then, miss, I will be on my way if you have no questions.” he placed his hands behind his back.

It took you the whole courage mustered within your being to speak out the ultimate curiosity that was on everyone’s lips. Your heart pounded and you kept your sweaty palms tightly between your thighs, avoiding Jhin’s gaze. “Will you ever show us your artworks?” you asked. 

He stiffened a bit and a look of brief surprise washed over his face, before mellowing into his normal expression. “Huh! Curious, are you?” he answered, his voice silky and low. “Perhaps remind me once again after class! I would love nothing more than to show you.” he told you boldly and enthusiastically, his voice kept in a hush.

You raised your eyebrows in shock, but managed to keep quiet and had no reply. You saw Jhin walk away, and as he was about to exit the class, he ran into the model, holding the door open for her with a polite bow as she entered before making his own exit.

A couple of hours passed during the life-drawing class and you could only think about his smooth voice and the infectious glee he gives off when he speaks about art, thinking you could hear Jhin talk about anything for hours on end, monologuing towards you and - ugh, you should not be thinking these things about your professor, but he wasn’t that old and you were a young adult in college, in your early twenties. Taboo things like this happen all the time, right? Having a crush on him wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to happen. It’s what happens if both parties act on it that gets everyone talking - he did seem a bit loose with his flirts towards you, and they were always so, so vague. 

“Alright, time’s up, kids!” the model announced, relaxing herself and throwing a gown on her naked body. She took a step off the small podium.

You took a look at your drawing, but you’ve barely drawn anything, spending all this time thinking about your encounter with Jhin and what could possibly happen. Now? “Oh, shit.” you thought, remembering he asked you to remind him to talk about art after class. A wave of nervousness surrounded you, and you waited until everyone left. The model was the only one there, and she saw you slowly put your things away.

“Do you feel alright?” she asked, now clothed.

“Uh, yeah. Just got some things on my mind. Thank you.” you replied quietly “I’ll leave soon, don’t worry.”

She shrugged, “Sure thing! No one’s gonna ask you to pay rent if you want to spend more time in the atelier, see you next week!” she chuckled and left as you waved her goodbye.

You sat on the large windowsill. It overlooked the other buildings in the city, and you could see people walk around, like ants. You sipped the cold coffee that you had forgotten about, and you watched the last minutes of sunlight trickle away before making your way home - well, as much as home is on the campus. You jumped down and wrapped yourself in your winter clothes, leaving your work behind in a drawer with all the others. 

You opened the door, and met face to face with Jhin. You froze in your tracks and felt yourself shrink at the awkwardness of the situation. “Uh, hi.” you sheepishly waved.

“Leaving so soon?” Jhin asked. “I suppose we can have our little talk another day.” he brushed you off. “Don’t let me hold you if you have other things to do, my dear.” he moved out of the way of the door. 

“Oh, no, no. It’s not like that.” you fumbled your words. “I didn’t really know where to find you after class so I.... just waited here.” you explained.

“Ah, I see! A million apologies then, may you accept tea or coffee to make up for it?” he stood before you, awaiting the answer. He chuckled under his breath at your clumsy step out the door, when you almost dropped your drawing tools. 

“Y-yes, of course, Mr. Jhin.” you chuckled lightly, “Sorry.” you apologized for your behavior.

He sighed.

“Jhin.” you corrected yourself.

“There you go.” he lent you his arm, “And let your hair down, this isn’t a test or anything of the sorts. Just two people grabbing a drink.” he tried to assure you. “You are an adult after all, and I expect us to talk as such.”

“You’re right,” you replied. “Sorry.”

He opened the entrance door for you and rolled his eyes at your apologetic manner of speech behind your back. He found it a bit irking, but your other endearing traits made up for it.

You now left the building which housed your classes, and the cold air hit your face and caused you to turtle up in your muffler. “Tea sounds extra good now.” you spoke between shivering hands and clenching teeth. 

“I have just the place in mind then.” and with one those devilish grins of his, he led you through the snowy streets between buildings and blocks.

“What place?” you asked, your toes getting colder and colder through your boots.

“Oh, just my studio. I find the tea rather lacking in this city. Are you alright with that?” he answered, stopping his pace.

You followed through and also took a halt to your steps. You took a look at Jhin, who was softly lit between falling snowflakes with the orange lamp light tracing his outline, and the quietness of the snow amplified any tiny sound. You smiled, taken by surprise at his choice of location. “If you’re sure, then yeah!” you replied. 

Jhin scoffed. “Why wouldn’t I be sure? My words seldom lack the meaning I intend.” he told you, seeing your face mold into an unreadable but joyful expression. He was sure you had more than some tea on your mind, but he did not intend to do anything more than that, should you be uncomfortable. “Follow me, then.” he said.

You did as instructed, albeit slightly closer to him. You saw him lend you his arm and you grabbed it with an uncertain grip.

He chuckled, “Are you always this shy?” he asked, and saw your lips press together at his question. “Who am I kidding? Of course you are. I see you almost every day.” he continued, taking your hand and placing it better on his bicep. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that.” he mentioned. “Perhaps you will open up later, like a lotus.” he trailed off in a barely audible whisper, daydreaming. 

“If loose lips are what you’re looking for, then tea is not the thing to get me talking.” you frightfully flirted with a soft voice. 

“You misunderstand. I don’t want to pry you open, no.” he stated coldly. “You asked to see my art, and we can keep it at just that. Nothing personal, strictly professional,” he explained, turning a corner. “It is up to you if you wish for more than that.”

You giggled, “I don’t know.” you avoided the invitation. “I’m just worried about what people will think.” you told him.

“Gossip is unavoidable, and I’m sure they’re speculating endlessly about you.”

“Me?” you asked.

“Oh, they know, and they talk about it.” he chuckled, throwing an apropos at your crush on him. “I just don’t care.” Jhin stressed the last words as he stopped in front of a gate. “We’re here. Not too late to change your mind, my dear!” he spoke with a sing-song voice.

“Okay.” you breathed out. “Let’s see your art.” 

And with a roguelike smirk, Jhin opened the gate to his studio and led you inside. It wasn’t anything impressive by any means, but it was well-kept and tidy. If you didn’t know he was an artist, you wouldn’t have ever guessed he was one, judging by the lack of canvases and any other art-related tools. His only wall decorations were three elegant abstract paintings, with golden accents and floral motifs. “Are these made by you?” you asked, stepping around as you took off your coat.

“All of them, yes.” Jhin replied, taking your coat, brushing your shoulders as he did so with a smooth, lingering gesture.

“I like them! Abstract art is hard to understand, at least for me; but I think they look unique.” you looked at Jhin, who seemed pleased at your approval.

“Y _ou look unique_.” Jhin thought. “I appreciate your compliment, thank you. So what would you like: coffee, tea, or are you looking to loosen your lips?” he asked you half-jokingly, resting a palm on the counter while he gestured with the other one. If he was to win you over, he will have to let you come to him. To what end? He pondered, trying to imagine you as one of his art pieces. He could ask you to be his muse for tonight, maybe more, luring you into a false sense of protection before he turned you. Your demeanor ticked him off, but he’ll be damned if he didn’t find you absolutely stunning. A small price to pay for beauty, some would say. He had it. The perfect idea for you. He looked at you with a cold look in his eyes, almost lust-like, as he waited for your answer.

You felt your face flush at the sight of Jhin, “Hmm. Give me something strong.” you cheerfully picked your poison.

He chuckled, “Bold choice.” he took a bottle of liquor from his cabinet along with two cocktail glasses, poured you a copious amount in them, facing you, and then did the same for himself. “I’m not big on alcohol, but I suppose I can indulge it for a little bit with you.” he smirked. Jhin handed you the glass, and clung it together with you before both of you took a sip out of it. “ _College kids..._ ” he thought.

You fiddled with the drink, swirling the liquid in it. You tipped the glass on your lips and took another taste of it, coughing at its’ strength. You then saw Jhin circle around you slowly, like a predator dancing around his prey, before sitting on the sofa behind you. You rested against the counter and looked around some more in his studio. You noticed an intricate mask hanging on the wall behind him - “That mask.” you spoke. 

“What of it?” Jhin asked.

“Nothing, I just thought it looks interesting.” you spoke weakly.

“It’s quite special to me, so I do find myself very fond of it.” his voice was cheerful, yet there was a somber undertone in it. “Would you like to try it on?” 

You looked at it, then at Jhin. “Um… yeah, sure, I don’t see why not.” you shrugged and saw Jhin get up, take the mask, and walked towards you.

He sidestepped around you and then he stood behind you, holding the mask in front of your face. He dragged the band which kept it in place around your head, caressing your locks briefly. He took in your scent and lingered the tips of his fingers on your shoulders. “Et voilà!” he spoke as he took off his hands, his voice seductive. Jhin spun you around, “My, my. It does fit you in a quite… interesting way.” he added.

You opened your eyes and melted at his burning touch on your chin as he examined your masked face. “In a good way or bad way?” you asked, tilting your head willingly in the directions he dictates.

“Good.” He whispered, “Very good.” his tone was husky and he dragged his fingers away from your chin painfully slow, “I’d say stunning, my dear.”

You were thankful for the mask on your face, as you blushed violently at his voice and words - you started feeling the alcohol tickle your veins, and you forgot what was going on as you stared into Jhin’s eyes. There was a sterile tension between both of you; you couldn’t help but close your eyes and indulge in his playful touches.

“I must confess, you’re an odd one.” he spoke to you as he brushed a lock of your hair away, “But, in our world, this can only mean great things.” he smiled as he walked away and picked up his glass, then took a seat in his sofa once more, leaning back.

“Such as?” you curiously inquired, following him blindly to the couch, and only sat when he gestured towards the empty seat next to him. 

“Hmm, I suppose I don’t know where I was going with that.” he chuckled, taking another sip out of his glass. “Why don’t we find out?” he huskily whispered, leaning closer to you.

You raised an eyebrow, “We?” you smiled beneath his mask. “That is quite unprofessional of you, Jhin.” you flirted. “I…” you paused. “I like it.” 

He chuckled lowly, “I knew you would.” he placed the glass on the coffee table, “And I do know just how to find out.” he smiled and bit his thumb slightly. He enjoyed how enthralled you were with each movement he made, how your eyes lingered on his lips. You could be read like an open book; especially now given the tipsy state you were in. “ _She’s so naive and wonderful_.” he thought to himself.

“Teach me how, professor.” you chuckled lightly at your joke and leaned into him as you laughed. He sighed and chuckled along, and placed a hand around your back. 

He smirked and looked at your masked face. Jhin welcomed you in his arms with effortless acting, he cupped your chin in his hand once more, and leaned into you just a bit. He accepted the would-be kiss you gave him which closed the gap as you leaned into him completely. “My, that was quite unprofessional of you.” he needled you on. His hand snaked around your back further and grasped you tightly. “I suppose that makes us even.”

“I’m sorry.” you tried to apologize. “This is wrong, we shouldn’t.” you pulled slightly away, flushed and panicked.

"Is it?” Jhin questioned you. He pulled away, looking slightly disappointed. “After all, it was your choice.”

“Look, I’m tipsy!” you told him, trying to find an excuse for the kiss.

“Of course,” he spoke. “Then, would you like me to lead you back in the city?” Jhin asked.

You pondered a bit, thinking you’d be disappointed if you only pseudo-kissed through a damned mask. This little date would be fruitless and you didn’t want that! He’s attractive and you’d definitely like more. You just feel so guilty about the whole teacher-student fling you find it hard to see past it. Fuck it.

“Fuck no,” you said breathing out quickly, sighing after. “No.”

“Be my muse, then.” Jhin stated plainly.

“Uh-oh, what?” you processed his words. “Your muse?”

“Yes.” he affirmed, “You do look quite stunning, as you always do. But tonight I feel inspired by you.” he leaned back in his sofa, and placed his hand on the rope hiding beneath it.

You chuckled nervously.

“Now, I know you’re used to being on the other side of the easel, but may you indulge me just for one night? To make it fair, name your price; whatever it may be, I will honor it.” he proudly spoke, fiddling with the rope in a hand still behind his back, and grabbing your hand with the other.

“I don’t know. You took me by surprise.” you felt self-conscious about your body, and stripping before Jhin, even for purely artistic purposes felt strange. “I’ll need another glass of whateverthatis.” you joked and looked at Jhin, pausing briefly. “I know. What about an actual kiss?” you smiled innocently, looking at him doe-eyed, rubbing the back of your neck.

“How romantic, the artist and the muse. Would you like it now or will you save it for later?” he thoughtfully spoke with a husky voice.

“I’ll take it now.” you chuckled, “Sorry, that sounded different in my head.”

He smirked, letting go of the rope. “You _could_ do that too.”

_“Oh.”_

Jhin laughed heartily, “Oh.” he kept giggling. “I wish I could’ve seen the look on your face.” he wiped the tear from his eye. “Ah, so innocent!” he slowly stopped laughing and took off your mask. “I apologize, I don’t mean to laugh at you.” he said smiling. He saw your flustered face and decided he’d had toyed with you enough. “Let me make up for it.” he leaned in and gave you a kiss, keeping the mask in his hands. It excited him to feel your hands wrap around his neck as you got lost into the gesture oh so easily, and he kept his whole body slightly out of your comfortable reach, enjoying the magnetizing effect he had on you.

You finally broke the kiss with an awkward breath, and quickly settled yourself straight, not realizing how close you were from lying on top of him. You sheepishly laughed and smiled, avoiding eye contact as you fiddled your hand on top of your thighs, reaching back and forth for your knees. “... that was quite nice.” you told him in a hushed voice.

Jhin’s smile was almost hidden, and his cold eyes looked straight at you. “It was.” he placed the mask on the table. “Now, will you hold your end of the bargain?” he cocked an eyebrow, relaxing in the sofa.

“I-uh, I think I should.” you tried to snap out of your trance. “So will I have to take off-”

“That would be best.” Jhin interrupted you. He stood up along with you, picked up both of your empty glasses, and passed by you towards the sink, stepping dangerously close to you as he did so, shooting you a thoughtful look. He saw you turn around after he placed the dishes away, and gazed upon your reflections in the window. It was a strangely intimate moment, and he noticed you hesitate in the process of undressing yourself. He took slow steps towards you and stopped behind you. “Would you like some help?” he seductively asked you.

“Y-yeah.” you stuttered, blushing, and it was like a thunder hit your whole body when you felt Jhin’s hand on your shoulder, tracing your outline gently and meeting the fabric of your blouse. You took a shy backstep towards him, leaning into his frame and jumped at the moment of contact, unsure of your actions. They were promptly rewarded with a whisper in your ear as Jhin’s hands rested on your hips.

“No need to be so frightened,” he told you, taking away his hands and picking up the mask once more. He placed it against your face quickly and spun you around. He took a look at you, masked and half undressed, with your blouse hanging off your elbows and below your waist. He smirked briefly, “Marvelous.” he complimented you as he took off your blouse completely. “Will you be so kind as to go lay down on the sofa?” he softly spoke.

You did as he asked, with a small nod. You sat on it upright and felt nervous under his gaze, he was now away from you.

“Huh,” he thought, bringing out a sketchbook and a pencil. “Can you, hmm, sit upside down?” he tried to envision your pose. He watched you adjust in his sofa as he instructed. “Good, good.” he spoke, standing up and walking next to you, looking at you from above.

“I hope this is enough.” you told him, looking at the only thing of his in your vision, his legs. You shifted slightly and stretched your arms upwards, and felt him catch them in his hands. You felt your left arm being placed on your chest, and the other he let go, so you thought it would look more interesting if it was limp, laying towards the ground.

“Oh, that’s perfect, my dear. Please do make yourself comfortable.” he assured you, “You will be here for quite some time.”

You listened to him and adjusted your legs as well, and felt his hands wrap around them. “Um,” you coughed. “I suppose my...pants have to go, too, right?” 

He chuckled. “You suppose right. Might I do the honors, if you would let me?” 

You whistled out a breath quickly, settling his words in your mind, grinning under your mask. You raised your hips slightly, head thrown back over the edge of the sofa, unable to see where he was. “Please,” you whispered. You ran your hands towards your pants, and met with his in a brief but lingering moment, “Oh, whoops.” you chuckled. You felt his hands pick one of yours in it, and a pair of lips graced your skin.

“No rush, my dear.” he coldly spoke in a romantic voice, moving your hands away from your hips as he caressed your skin before undoing the pants covering you. He slowly pulled them towards himself, leaving your underwear on. He admired the view before him, the gentle curves of your upward legs contrasting the horizontal ones of your hips, waist, and torso. The skin which complimented the sofa oh so well, and finally, your neck, slightly flushed due to the blood rush of gravity, and your masked face, adorning the upside-down hair hanging down like shy waves. “ _Such a perfect canvas."_ he thought to himself. “Tell me, my dear.” he spoke to you, his hands resting on your ankles, “How comfortable would you be with, say, unethical tools?” 

“What do you mean?” you asked from below him.

“You see, you are quite in a vulnerable position now, and it would be such a shame if we didn’t take this a step further,” he explained, walking around the sofa and kneeling before you, brushing your jawline with his fingertips. “I’m talking about binding.” he cleared it up.

You were taken by surprise completely, but you thought you were already in so deep at his whims, you had no choice but to accept. “Y-yeah, I guess.” you coughed, “Go ahead.”

“Perfect.” he cheerfully spoke and bent over you, picking up the rope from earlier. “Now, I’m sure you’re not that unfamiliar with a setting such as this. Just say… _‘four_ ’ when you’re uncomfortable.” and seeing you nod in agreement, he began tying your legs together as well as your wrists, moving them closer to yourself, holding you up with strong and gentle hands, and bound your arms tightly to your body. “Is this too tight?” he asked.

“N-no. I’m just… not used to something like this.” you chuckled nervously as he let you back down.

“We all have to try anything at least once, while we live.” he assured you with that sing-song voice of his. Seeing you like this stirred something primal within him and he admitted he’d probably enjoy having you before taking your life in the most beautiful way he can. “Hmm… or I could do both at the same time.” he whispered to himself.

“Sorry?” you asked. 

“Huh, don’t mind me, just trying to find a composition...” he thoughtfully answered you in an instant, waving his hand and dismissing you. He turned towards the kitchen counter and opened a drawer, and pulled out one of his artisanal knives he used to wield when he was younger. He pulled the set of four blades - three shorter, and one longer. He laughed lightly under his breath and put them somewhere out of sight for you.

Meanwhile, on the sofa, you felt uncomfortable and had a sense of dread brewing within your guts. _“Nah, it’s just the alcohol._ ” No, it can’t be just that. _“I’ve never been tied up like this.”_ Oh, yeah, that has to be it. Combined with alcohol, your feeling is completely understandable and you can always tell Jhin you’re uncomfortable. Yeah. You gulped in anticipation. “Jhin?” you called out to him.

“Yes, my dear. It won’t take much longer.” he replied and paced towards you, “Now, how should we begin...” he sat next to you, placing a hand on your chest, feeling your pounding heart in his hand. “Hmm, this can be a great start, but no.” he spoke, tracing a line with a finger close to your hipbone, towards your lower region. “This is better. Then, we can go sideways on the other end, triangles are always good for compositions.” he traced the other side of your hip in the same manner, moving afterwards to the base of your sternum then over your heart, “A bit cliche,” he spoke lowly to himself. “Lower?” he moved his hand lower, between your ribcage and belly button. “Yes, this is a nice spot.” 

“Spot for what?” you asked.

“You’ll see, just please calm yourself - your pulse is too high.” he leaned into your body and hovered above you. “You’re completely safe with me,” he assured you. _“For now.”_ his thought completed his sentence. 

His words somehow didn’t feel genuine, but you figured he was well-intentioned enough and if something you didn’t like happened, you can always just run… oh.

Jhin felt your pulse rise even higher. “Might this help relax you a bit?” he leaned down and placed his lips on your neck, and gently kissed you before bringing out his tongue, mixing the two in a slow rhythm as he put his hands on your thighs, bringing them down to the sofa seat. “Don’t forget the word, my dear, just in case you need it.”

You were on the verge of bliss under his touch, the doubts you had washed away with his words and touches. “You are so…” you breathed out beneath his exploring touch, and you arched your chest into his lips as his mouth slowly descended from your neck. “...hot.” you laughed between gasps, which he brought out from your mouth with as little as a squeeze.

He chuckled at your words, “Roughly put, but thank you.” he spoke between kisses. He moved lower and lower until he reached your underwear, which was slightly damp at his touch. “Whatever shall we do with you?” he teased.

“I-” you gasped as he drew a line with his fingers between your legs. “I think you know.” you smiled beneath the mask and bit your lip, worming your legs as much as you could within the restraints of the rope.

“You are quite correct.” he now hovered you, still fully clothed. 

You closed your eyes and heard the clank of his belt as it was coming undone along with the shuffling of his movements. Then, you felt him lift your legs, carefully pull away your last piece of clothing, he then brought your limbs closer to your chest, exposing you in an intimate way. You felt his arm sneak around your neck as he squeezed it lightly, before he penetrated you painfully slow.

He gasped and groaned at the contact, holding your legs over his shoulder. He lost himself in pleasure briefly, before remembering the original motive behind his actions. “Let me hear you sing, my dear.” he deepened the pace and delighted in your primal sounds as he did so.

He dug his fingers deeper around your throat and felt your breath slip away slowly between your gasps, before loosening his grip.

Your blurred vision, slight drunkenness, and the sensations in your body left you in an unresponsive state and you closed your eyes as you let yourself go, fully submerging into Jhin’s touches and thrusts; you shamelessly contorted and moaned.

Jhin’s hand quickly returned to your neck and he was a bit rougher this time - he threateningly gripped the veins preventing blood flow, and at the same time he thrust into you with more force to cover the fact that he was choking you with the purpose of knocking you unconscious. He delighted in your would-be moans had his hand not been so tight around your throat. He quickly withdrew himself from you as soon as you fell limp beneath him, and closed his eyes as he sighed while he tidied up his clothes. Jhin pressed two fingers around your neck to check your pulse - still beating, albeit slowly. He lightly tapped your cheek to check if you would awake at gentle touches, and was ecstatic to see your lack of response. “Finally, no more interruptions.” he spoke to you in a whisper. Moving you back into your original position, legs upwards and head hanging down, he quickly grabbed two of the smaller knives he had stashed away prior and swiftly cut the rope around your legs. With two quick jabs shortly after, he sunk them around your pelvis in tandem - precisely meeting them at the base of your spine, knocking you awake instantly. That piercing scream of yours graced his ears with such agony, and so much delight was to be had at your pain.

You began crying, not feeling anything in your legs, and you quickly noted that every time you tried to move them, they were unresponsive. The pain in your lower body quickly reminded you of the reality of the situation when you tried to move your head upward and couldn’t, immense misery striking at your being with each movement. “What did you do?!” you gasped, trying to move your eyes around to see where Jhin was, but the tears in your eyes blurred your vision thoroughly. You closed your eyes, panting in pain, screaming as you tried to wriggle one more time. “FU-UH-UCK!” you cried out with a rage filled shriek.

“Ah, such music to my ears.” Jhin applauded himself for bringing out such a staccato of screams from you. He took a few steps to you, and with an evil nudge, he moved one of the knives slightly. He bit his lip at the ear-shattering cry you gave out. “Magnificent.” he took a step back, admiring you, your heavy breath, and the slight tremble in your muscles beneath your sweaty skin. He now sat down before you, legs under him, with one small knife behind his back. He gave you a kiss on your chest as he took it and quickly stabbed you below your ribcage, enjoying the muted gasp that escaped your throat just below his own ribcage, given your face was pressed to his torso. Jhin caressed your masked cheek as you mewled helplessly, “What a brave darling you are, you haven’t even spoken our word yet.” he smirked to himself.

“FOUR!” you managed to squeeze a yell which took all the life force and energy out of your being, you succumbed to a false sense of security that this will now all be over, and it was actually just a bad dream.

Jhin chuckled darkly in delight, stroking his hair in place as he stopped briefly, grabbing the longest knife of the set. “Four.” he repeated after you in a whisper as he took off your mask, and put it on himself - but not before thoroughly studying your red, puffed-up face, and upside-down tear trails. He gave you a kiss through his mask, before finally splintering the last bit of hope you clung to as he sheathed the knife in your throat, carefully keeping the blade steady as to not puncture you fully through. “You have been quite an inspiration tonight, my darling.” and with those words, he fulfilled the road through your neck, pinning it to the sofa. “Thank you.”

You heard him whisper to you, but your whole world was going dark. Your body felt so weak, just like when you were so tired you couldn’t move anymore - exhaustion beyond life. Whatever muffled words he spoke mattered not, for you could only hope this was just a dream. You slowly closed your eyes as life slipped away from you with each second, feeling only a deep darkness and a calmness you've never met.

Jhin stood up from next to you after wiping the tears from your eyes and cutting all rope left. “Delightful.” he smirked as he pulled up the sketchbook he had earlier. He imagined a spider lily blooming from your torso, along with an arrangement of chrysanthemums gracing your body. The blood dripping from your throat straight into your mouth would look so great in gold, although red does suit you. His eyes went to your chest, where he could see some beautiful curved lines just asking to be painted, yet he was engulfed watching your last attempt at a breath. “What a beautiful composition.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also tried my hand at painting what Jhin imagined, since I was pretty inspred myself after finishing writing X) take a look if you'd like! https://imgur.com/fyAAAx3


End file.
